


Anticipation

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cockblocking Hux, F/M, First Kiss, Hititng each other with sticks, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparring match!<br/>Kylo shows Rey just how to move, the start of her training to take her place at his side, but then the mood turns heated, Hux shows up some unpleasant news.</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t feel it, but I see you have been distracted,” it came out cold and smooth, but Kylo could feel the jagged edges of real rage from the general. Something had truly pissed the man off, but Kylo had asked once, he was not going to ask again, so he waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of my series, they are not really standing alone anymore, so you may want to play catch-up and start from the beginning if you are intrigued.

“You want me to try and hit you?”

The surprise was clear in her voice and on her face, but underneath it Kylo could tell Rey was interested in the idea. He smiled as he handed her the bokken.

“In a sense, yes I want you to try and hit me,” he couldn’t keep the silly smile off his lips as he watched her hold the bokken in an extremely awkward grip.

“I’d rather have a quarterstaff,” she huffed a little, clearly not sure what to do with a sword, even a wooden one.

“We’ll get to quarterstaffs soon enough. What fun is there if you’re not learning something new?” as Kylo asked some of the humor slipped from his face. “First I want you to mirror my movements, breath with me. You will feel like another skin is stretching around you as you move, that is the Force,” Kylo started with a slow easy warm-up that he had long ago abandoned, but knew it would be the best place for his little scavenger to start.

He felt Rey watching him as he moved, felt her eyes following the line of his body as he twisted his upper body, keeping his legs firmly planted. Moving as if the bokken was an extension of his arm, he made slow controlled movements, gathering the force around him and then allowing it to move with his body and through him. He felt Rey’s eyes go a little wide as he directed the force to move over her too.

Once he completed the move, he turned to her, watching as she planted her feet and started to mimic the motions he had done.

“Stop,” he called out as she was about half way through, “Hold,” he added a little of the Force to that, freezing her in mid motion. He walked over to her.

“No, turn at the waist. This saves energy and makes the movement fluid,” he placed his hands on her hips, to help reposition them into the correct form and felt a little tremor run through her. Kylo jammed his teeth together as he felt her body shiver. He gentled his touch, not allowing his hands to linger. He stepped back and released his force hold on her.

“Now, complete the move,” he could still feel her shiver under his hands as he watched her continue to move.

“Again,”

She repeated the kata, correctly this time.

“Good. Again,”

This time she moved faster, matching the speed in which he had performed the motion. This time Kylo felt the Force shift and flow along with her movements.

“Oh!” a small gasp came for Rey as her eyes widen at touch. She had felt the Force then too.

“Very good,” Kylo watched as she went and did the kata one more time. She was shining from having the Force move through her, flowing with her body. It shone in her eyes just how excited she was to feel it.

As they continued to practice, Kylo was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on anything other than how Rey was moving her body, her breathing, the shift of that long braid as it swung around her back. With each new kata he taught her, brought him new opportunities to reposition her body, correcting her stance, soon he was using not just his hands, but his legs, chest and arms, guiding her body with his. He could feel she was absorbing the lesson, but now they both were getting distracted. She kept glancing up to sneak looks at his face. He could feel those little tremors through her back and into his chest. He was truly loving this slowly titillating torture of his senses, of his endurance.

After she had completed the last one, to his satisfaction he turned away from her backing up into the center of the training room, whipping the bokken around himself, fast enough to make the air move in a swift breeze, he turned to face her.

“Now you can try and hit me,” Kylo said with a roguish smirk.

His little scavenger had grown confident enough around him to give her own smirk in return. Kylo was more than happy to accept her challenge and stepped closer to her, brandishing his bokken with a slow flourish. He allowed her to start this when she was ready.

Her first strike sent a jolt down his arms as she struck out hard – too hard. She would exhaust herself soon at this rate, if she kept to these heavy blows. He debated telling her this, but now the only sound that filled the room was the _clack_ of the bokkens as they meet and parried each other. Kylo knew he had the advantage of size, muscle and training, but Rey countered his moves with creativity, but she couldn’t really switch to the offensive after he’d started to spar in earnest.

Kylo started to feel her blows weakening after some time as they danced around the room. He could see the sweat on her brow, her arms were fighting visible tremors and her breathing had turned into pants, but her determination never wavered. She wanted to keep fighting, fighting her own body and him at the same time. He couldn’t help it, his attraction to her increased nearly tenfold as he marveled at her perseverance. Kylo was about to call the match, as she was leaning to one side a little. He straighten up and started to open his mouth, when she spun around, ducking under his arms, coming up behind him and whacking him with the flat of the bokken, across his shoulder blades.

The pain was mild, but the blow caused him to lose his balance and stumble forward. He pivoted in a crouch, coming up fast and grabbing the bokken out of her hands. He was pleased and irritated all at the same time. Rey let out a startled gasp as she stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open, her eyes very wide. Kylo paused and straighten up, rotating his neck to relax himself some. The fearful look in her eyes was driving his crazy. The little pain spike had turned on his predatory side and his little scavenger was even so much his prey at the moment.

“That was a very good move,” he said quietly, watching her. Her eyes swirled with an odd mix of fearful, excited and she was clearly edger to continue. “But I think that is enough for one day.”

“But-“ he cut her off by taking one long stride coming up right in front of her, crossing the bokkens, he placed them on her collarbones, effectively trapping her as she backed up into the wall.

“You are physically exhausted, my little scavenger, while I am not. I think a rematch would not be in your favor,” he watched as the eagerness was replaced with something else. He wasn’t sure what it was, but having her trapped between him and the wall was something he couldn’t let pass. Softly he touched her mind to find a riot of emotions in her. She was battling fatigue, her mind was raging against her body. She was remembering his hands on her body, positioning her, not taken advantage, but teaching her. Part of her wondered what it would be like for him to have tried something, what would it feel like now, she was excited to be trapped by him, but there was still that nagging worry about him, that she should be afraid, not attracted to him.

Seeing all that in her mind, feeling her body nearly vibrating under the wooden bokkens, Kylo couldn’t help himself. He slowly lowered his head, keeping his eyes on hers as he moved down to capture her lips. He felt her go still, shock, he thought, but then he realized the door had opened behind them. It only took a moment for him to feel Hux in the doorway and the general was not happy.

Kylo debated on ignoring the man, but Rey had stiffened and was growing steadily worried. Kylo raised himself back up keeping his body blocking her from the general’s view.

“General, I take it you are here with unpleasant news.” Kylo didn’t want to turn around, didn’t want to acknowledge that Hux had seriously ruined the moment. Hux was supposed to be massing the fleet back on Starkiller Base, not here abroad the Finalizer.

“ _Unpleasant_ , that is one way of putting it,” the general stalked into the room, coming up behind him. Kylo didn’t sigh, but he wanted to. He gave Rey a fleeting smirk and tried to tell her with his eyes he was very sorry for this interruption. While she had been staring wide eyed, now she was looking closed down and cool, but the look was not directed at him, he could tell. It was all for the General. Kylo’s smirk grew a little at that, but he turned a stoic face to the general.

“What has happened?” Kylo asked after facing the redhead, taking the bokkens into one hand and placing them in Rey’s arms. The general’s eyes were hostile as he watched Rey replace the bokkens back in the cradles on the wall beside them. He didn’t speak until she returned to Kylo’s side, slightly behind him.

“I’m surprised you didn’t feel it, but I see you have been distracted,” it came out cold and smooth, but Kylo could feel the jagged edges of real rage from the general. Something had truly pissed the man off, but Kylo had asked once, he was not going to ask again, so he waited.

“Starkiller Base was infiltrated and destroyed, by a group from the Resistance,” Hux said through gritted teeth.

Kylo felt his brow knit together at the news, he was having a hard time believing this. “Destroyed? An entire planet destroyed by a Resistance infiltration group?”

“Yes. They used charges to bring down the Oscillator room while fighters ran interference with our defensives,” Hux clenched his hands into fists at his sides, he body was strung tight like a coil ready to release at any moment, “We believe the group had an ulterior motive before they took out the oscillator, they were searching for her,” he jerked his chin at Rey.

Kylo felt her stiffen, and knew she was glaring at the general. He felt her take a step forward in aggression.

_Rey, this is not the time nor the place. Though, I would love you see you wipe the floor with his face._

Kylo sent a direct thought to her and felt her come up short and turn her head ever so slightly towards him, but she stopped herself and continued to glare at the general.

“You cannot possibly blame this on her, General, that would be absurd,” Kylo picked out just what Hux was gunning for, he wanted to punish someone for this and he felt Rey would be the perfect target. Kylo thought otherwise. “If a group of Resistance scum could infiltrate Starkiller; that has little to do with who we have in our custody and speaks more to your trooper’s training and skills at securing that facility.”

“Yes, but you could have done something if you have not been preoccupied with your little pet,” Kylo watched as the smaller man flushed to a ruddy shade of red. He really was hoping to corner Kylo into giving up the girl over this.

“I’m following Lord Snoke’s orders to rendezvous with my Knights, then to take down Skywalker. You were the one in charge of the fleet, the one to attack the Resistance. Trying to claim distraction on my part is only a childish attempt to deflect blame and we both know it,” Kylo said very low, biting off the last of his words as he stalked over to Hux, forcing the smaller man to crane his neck to keep looking Kylo in the eye.

“This isn’t over, Ren.” Hux hissed as he turned on his heel and matched out of the room, leaving Kylo seething and Rey staring after him in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Hux, you cockblocking bastard! *snicker-snort*


End file.
